


33 Sheeko Gaaban

by sexypinky



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, no english, somali
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-27
Updated: 2012-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 18:54:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1698932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexypinky/pseuds/sexypinky





	33 Sheeko Gaaban

\- I jirkaaga jecel .

\- Ha samayn iga qosliyey .

Sida caadiga ah wuxuu ka jawaabaa : adigaa iska leh , Ha ka noqon sidaas is- gadaamay .

Jaime , talada ugu fiican ayaan abid i siisay ma aha in ay sameeyaan haddii eraygii rag , kuwaas oo ku sameeyeen muraayad ah .

\- Good talo . Markaasaa maxay leedahay ?

Jaime qabteen labada gacmood si cagaha iyada oo u jeestay , dilis uu garbaha xoog leh . The u taagan yahay ka soo horjeeda muraayad hore meel fog ka , sidaas darteed ayuu waxaa lagu arki karin oo dhan . Wuxuu iyada gadaashiisa istaagay , oo haysta iyada by dhexda . Wax laga inuu indhihiisa ugu xidh xidhan yihiin iyo isku dayeen in ay ku soo laabtaan, cadho la . Jaime u adkaysateen dhibaato, ma rabo inaan isaga baxeen adag , laakiin waxaan u baahan yahay si aanay indhaha wax uu isagu arkay oo u eeg . Waxa uu sidoo kale uu arkay indhahooda wax aan ka arki kartaa , oo wax bari kara .

\- Maxaad aragtaa ?

\- A cirfiid .

\- Descríbemelo Waxay isagii way ka leexdeen inay la argagax Fadlan Brienne .

\- Waa wayn . Wax walba waa weyn . Indhaheedii , gacmaheedana way , lugaha , iyada oo ... - Jaime rabay in la yidhaahdo more , laakiin waxaan ahaa xun iyo ma doonayaan in ay sida ugu fiican u fiiri .

\- Hadda waxa aan kuu sheegi doonaa waxa aan arko . In muraayad tanu waa naagtii ah . Waxaa aad iyo aad u heer sare ah . Thanks si aanan anigu waxaan u leeyihiin in ay hoos u foorarsato si aad dhunkado iyada qoorta iyo sidoo kale . Oo weliba waxaan isaga ka eegi kartaa si toos ah isha , waax rabitaan lahayn , eegtid oo si toos ah iyo si qoto dheer . Waa qof dumar ah oo aad u xoog badan . Garbihiisa waxaa la calaamadiyey ka gudbaan maqaarka , oo sidaas daraaddeed ayaan sawiri kartaa farahaaga my . The walwalin haddusan cunugaaga iyo calaamadiyo kartaa hoos si aad qaar ka mid ah naasaha oo ay adag tahay , inaad labada naasba in dhammaataan ku haboon in gacmaha haddii aan u lahaa jirka oo dhan iyo kaamil aad sida . Brienne snorted , laakiin Jaime lahaa ma uusan dhammayn hadalka - . . Waxaan sii wadi ahna dhexduu ku adag tahay si toos ah , taas oo xoqin karo iyo adkayn si cabsi la'aan ah , ku dhacaan sinaha waaweyn hoos , fuertes Jaime Ma tegi karin , Brienne weli kala bar daboolan jirka . Jaime si tartiib ah u xootay, si aad hoos ugu surwaal . Nigisyada Agodón ku dhacay mar . Brienne ahaa cas , oo cas ceeb , xanaaq , cabsi . Jaime weli lahaa isaga oo surwaal jagooyinka , iyo si weyn hadda appreciated . Xakameynta dareenkaaga uu , ayuu u tegey oo ku saabsan ' Hadda waan arki kartaa miskaha si wanaagsan , Oo waxaan iyaga u taaban karo iyo hubi inay yihiin wayn u guurto weyn , oo xoog leh , lugaha dheer ... lugaha in aad qaadan karto maalmood si ay ugu qabtaan oo bushimaheeda iyada oo aan lagu daalo . Oo isgoyska kuwa lugaha dhammaadka lahayn , Timaha , sida quruxda badan sida caws engegan oo qorraxda ka iftiimaya , iyo beeraha oo sarreen ah . Miiran , sida oo dhan .

\- Iyo wejigaygii ka noqon ? Ha aad geesinimo dhigi ganaax la'aan aad ka soo wacayso qosol ?

\- Bella ? Bella sida Cersei ? Bella sidii gabar Stark ah? Ama sida ay boqoraddu samaysay boqorada Todoba , this dhalinyarada vixen ? No , marna ay sheegayaan in . Ma . Ma doonayo in aan quruxda Cersei , waxaana hore u lahaa oo ma aysan samayn wax igu faraxsan . Waxaan jeclahay inaan timaha aad matted , kuwaas oo isku daya ma xukumid , taas oo lacag la'aan ah ku leeyahay , duurjoogta ah ee aad sida . Waxaan jeclahay inaan aad u fool ah , weyn , ballaaran , ka buuxaan timaha lagu dacwaynin in , derbiga oo dhan si dhunkado . Waxaan jeclahay sanka , sidoo kale ku hadla . Waxa uu sheegay in marka aad ka cadhaysan , oo barara . Waxa uu sheegay in marka aad la filaan ah ama qabow , ayna aad ugu cas tahay . Waxa uu sheegay in marka aad dabacsan . Waan jeclahay , sababtoo ah kula hadlaayo oo ku saabsan . Afkaaguna waa weyn , sida ay u haddii kale waxay noqon kartaa ! Waxaan ahay dalxiisto ah , waxaan u baahan tahay inay sahamiyaan af wayn , waxaan u shaqeeyaan . Markaasaa indhahoodu aad ... mid ka mid No in 7 boqortooyooyinka ayaa indhaha jeceshahay . Waxaan arki karaa biyihii Tarth mahad iyaga , xataa haddii aanad weligaa halkaas . Haddii mid ka mid ah kuwa ragga kuwaas oo aad u dulmiyey lahaa joojiyay si ay u arkaan indhahaaga marnaba noqon kartaa shar , sida .

Jaime , waxaan haystaa dhabanka badh .

Ma aha oo keliya inay dhabanka - dhexe . U jiifso - . Brienne ku dhaceen, oo gacmaha Jaime iyo - leedahay bed. dhabanka nus ii sheegaya in aad guubaabada in ay la kulmaan yaxaas iyo helaan . Laakiin ma aha oo kaliya in , jidhkaaga oo dhammi waa khariidad muujineysa qiimaha . Jaime dhunkaday iyada dhabanka daal iyo Brianne - Here , calaamadda ee lagu amrey in aad qoorta halka laga leeyahay aad ka tagtay laalaadeen lahayn inuu i dilo wuxuu iyada qoorta tartiib ah dhunkaday , socda wadada nooca , leefleefi iyo jaqaan qayb kasta maqaarka . Codkiisii ahaa mid aad u dabcaan, si uu u eego sida shanqadh Your garbaha iyo xabadka Boogo yar oo aadan aqoon taariikhdooda , aad I xasuusinaya in uusan xitaa aad u ogaato oo dhan iyo waxaan ogahay Jaime dhunkaday calaamadda kasta oo yar , halka Brienne squirmed . Markii uu gaadhay naasaheeda , wakhti ay ku kulmi qaaday . Waxay ka jawaabeen si uu taabto , isaga oo neef sii kordhaya dheeraad ah iyo more. - aad caloosha ku leeyahay nabar weyn oo , ugu dhawaan iga badbaadiyey , taas oo keentay in ay ilaahyada aad mar kale dib ugu laabatay ila . Jaime ugu dhakhsaha badan dhammaaday dhunkasho uu ku saabsan arrintan maadaama ay weli aad buu - . Oo kanu waa aan jeclaa . Nabar yar , laakiin waxa aad ka yeeleen . Marka aynu dagaalamo markii ugu horeysay . Jaime bilaabay leefleefi nabarka in bowdada of Brienne , soo socda khatar ku dhow ay galmo . Marka uu ahaa dhow ku filan , leefaan degdeg ah lagu sameeyo Brienne gebi ahaanba ku celiyey , iyada kor samada . Waxa uu sii waday in ay ka shaqeeyaan ilaa uu arki karin kordheen cad oo horseedi kara oo kaliya in ay u suragelin . Surwaal of dhaqdhaqaaq hoos iyo fuusho iyada weyn .

Brienne ...

\- Siiii -

Inkasta oo kooban , su'aashaada iyo aad jawaab u ahaa cad aad u . Jaime si tartiib ah ku socday galay iyada si taxadar leh . Ilaalo ka iyadu on caloosheeda ku gelin gacanta ku , frenándole , kula cabaadaan oo qoto dheer . Markaasay u adkaysateen ilaa xanuunka uu bilaabay inuu yaraadaa , iyo gacantii Brienne ahaa yaraynta awooddeeda , samaynta Jaime riix sii hoos ku - . Waxay doono inuu wax ku yeeli , waxaan u balan wuxuu bilaabay inuu u si tartiib ah u guurto . Waxa uu ahaa oo dhan sidaas ka duwan waxa ilaa hadda in Sidaa darteed anigana waxaa la wax kale qabato waxaan ognahay . Brienne € œ , laakiin tan iyo afkiisa lahaa tagay ay fuulid dhammaatay . Jaime war kama sida loo dardar gelinaysaan , oo gacanta ku u dhexeeya labada isku dayaya in ay iyada soo gaaraan gelin , laakiin jiridda haysta culeyska ay simbiriirixan on tiisa inta ay ka sameeyey isaga kufin .

\- Si fuck runtii waa wax fiiriyey, nin dhab ah , nin dhan .

\- Waxa aan helay nin aan dhamaystirnayn ee ka baqashada libaaxyadu , laakiin muddo dheer ka hor uu noqday nin run - . Jaime edab darro iyada at wayna kaceen oo sariirta , ku dhacay ka dib markii iyada galmada iyo ololkii baa ilaa ku dhowaad mar kale . Waxaa dib looguma soo , iyo seconds gudahood Brienne uu hore u gaadhay meel ugu sarraysa ee . Jaime madhiyay iyada iyo labada ku dhacay oo gabaabsi on sariirta , iyada oo iyada iyo madaxa isaga ku saabsan , isaga oo gacan uu iyada ku wareegsan . Soon Brienne tagay isaga oo ku dhaqma ee ku leexan istaagay . Wuxuu imitated .

\- Waa maxay waxa aad ii sheegtay in Muraayadda ku ... weligeed ninna la i arkay sida tan . Oo aan marna i arkay hab in . Waad ku mahadsan tahay .

\- Taasina waa waxa aad mar walba oo aan eegayo ee aad at i bar . Ayaan si uu u siiyo dib u bartey .

AAMUSNAAN soo laabtay mashquulin qolka .

\- Jaime , dhibtii Cersei .

\- Waxaan ogahay . Sidaas I. qaban


End file.
